Carrier aggregation (CA) is becoming more common in wireless communication. User equipment (UE) devices that support CA operation include multiple receivers and/or multiple transmitters. In carrier aggregation, data is either received or transmitted simultaneously in more than one frequency interval. While carrier aggregation greatly increases the rate with which data can be wirelessly communicated, CA operation means that multiple received signals having different frequencies are being down-converted by a device at the same time transmitted signals are being up-converted at different frequencies, leading to possible interference between the signals.